Secuestrada
by fanny Bonnie
Summary: Encuentro de celebridades en una ciudad de Japón y ¿un secuestro? UA. RXA. Espero que les guste.


Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, al usarlos en este relato solo lo hago con fines entretenimiento no de lucro

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, al usarlos en este relato solo lo hago con fines entretenimiento no de lucro.

"" pensamientos

- diálogos

"Secuestrada"

Por

Bonnie

El sol se ponía lentamente, la brisa del atardecer comenzaba a soplar, curiosamente la temperatura se sentía un poco más fresca de lo habitual para esa época del año, No obstante, con tantas personas concentradas en un solo lugar el ambiente comenzaba a ser un poco sofocante. Ella estaba de pie, ahí, sin saber que hacer "¿me acerco más para que me vea?" –se preguntaba- pero sabía que por más que tratara de acercarse iba a ser imposible llegar hasta él; el grupo de personas que en ese momento lo rodeaban impedían que él notara su presencia. -"¿Qué puedo hacer para que me vea?"-volvía a preguntarse- a su mente vino una idea descabellada ¡muy descabellada! Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Debía lograr que la masa compacta de personas ahí reunidas desviara su atención hacia ella, de esa manera él la miraría también. - Tal vez funcione- dijo dándose ánimos así misma, Pero inmediatamente después tuvo la sensación de que era una locura lo que se disponía a hacer -¡Me voy a arrepentir de esto! -dijo esto casi susurrando-. Aún así no desistió de su plan. La joven de ojos castaños desato el paño que cubría sus cabellos azulados y quito las enormes gafas oscuras que cubrían su rostro, removió ágilmente sus cabellos acomodándolos con sus dedos, se paro en medio de la gente y comenzó a caminar de manera sensual; el efecto que deseaba no se hizo esperar alguien en medio de la muchedumbre grito ¡Hey acaso es…! ¡Sí, es ella! ¡Oigan todos Akane Tendo esta aquí!

En solo cuestión de segundos observo como todas las personas que rodeaba a Ranma se apartaban de él y se dirigía hacia ella, la rodearon por completo pidiéndole autógrafos y tomándose fotos con ella. Su genial idea se había vuelto en su contra. Las personas a su alrededor la jalaban, incluso la golpeaban para llamar su atención, sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, trataba desesperadamente de calmar a las personas a su alrededor pero no la escuchaban. La sensación se volvía cada vez mas desesperante, no lograba respirar, todo comenzó a desvanecerse a su alrededor, los sonidos perdieron nitidez y sintió que ya no era capaz de sostenerse en pie "sabia que me iba a arrepentir de esto" –pensó- antes de perder el conocimiento.

--000--

Ranma sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando escucho a ese hombre gritar: ¡Oigan todos Akane Tendo esta aquí! -"¿Dónde, donde esta?"- Se preguntaba. Trataba inútilmente de localizarla con su mirada. ¡Oh Kamisama Akane…Akane estas aquí! ¿Dónde… donde estas? Vio entonces como se formaba un grupo muy compacto alrededor de alguien que no alcanzaba a distinguir, "debe ser ahí, debe estar ahí en medio de toda esa gente" "¿pero se ha vuelto loca?" "¡¡como se le ocurre salir así sin protección!!" debo sacarla de ahí.

Sin perder un minuto más se abrió camino en medio de las personas. Fue casi imposible llegar hasta ella, tuvo que golpear disimuladamente a varios tipos que estaban determinados a captar la atención de Akane. Llego justo en el momento en que ella caía desvanecida al suelo, logro tomarla entre sus brazos y comenzó a gritarle a la gente que se apartara para que ella tuviera un poco de oxigeno, la respuesta fue lenta pero poco a poco la masa comenzó a dispersarse y algunos de los ahí presentes tomaron sus móviles e hicieron llamadas pidiendo ayuda. Ranma aprovecho lo anterior para sacarla de ahí y llevarla a un lugar seguro, avanzó lo mas rápido que pudo, vio de reojo como su entrenador corría detrás de él para darle alcance, Ranma le indico a gritos que se diera prisa y acercara su coche para sacar a la chica de ahí; Este dio vuelta en una esquina y fue por el coche. Natsumoto llego con el vehículo justo cuando Ranma llegaba a la avenida seguido por la muchedumbre que había enloquecido.

El entrenador tal como lo indico Ranma coloco el auto frente a ellos, el joven luchador rápidamente coloco a Akane dentro del coche y entro tras ella. En cuestión de segundos se retiraron del lugar a toda velocidad.

Todos gritaban enardecidos ¡¡Ranma Saotome se lleva a Akane Tendo!! ¡¡Rápido no los dejen ir!! ¡¡ Se raptan a Akane Tendo!! Todo se volvió un caos. Cuando por fin llego la ayuda, se encontraron con la novedad de que la afectada no se encontraba en el lugar; los paramédicos tuvieron que darse a la tarea de atender algunas chicas histéricas que gritaban que su amado Ranma había huido con una chica, y a jóvenes desconsolados llorando por el secuestro de su amada Akane. La policía simplemente no sabía como actuar.

Los agentes tomaron declaración a los ahí presentes, los testimonios era muy confusos, aparentemente Ranma Saotome estaba en el estadio nacional para una conferencia de prensa y firma de autógrafos, al finalizar el evento fue abordado por un grupo de animadores tomándose fotos y saludándolo. Pero, nadie sabía como, de donde o porque estaba en el mismo lugar la actriz Akane Tendo y porque el joven peleador la había tomado a la joven (según versiones de los testigos) y huido del lugar con ella.

--ooo--

En otro lugar de la ciudad. Akane lentamente habría sus ojos, no lograba enfocar bien, no distinguía los muebles a su alrededor. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio frente a ella unos ojos azules que la miraban con dulzura, sintió después como una mano acariciaba su rostro con infinita ternura, ella sonrió, el solo se limito a decir:

Hola extraña

Hola extraño

Se miraron durante varios segundos, hasta que el chico recordó de pronto cual era la razón por la que Akane había terminado desmayada en sus brazos.

¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! – el chico de la trenza explotaba desahogando todo el estrés que le ocasiono la pequeña travesura de Akane. -¡Acaso quieres matarme de preocupación!

No era mi intención...lo siento…es solo que...quería verte –dijo tímidamente la chica bajando la mirada. Ranma la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo al oído:

Yo también moría por verte, pero sabes bien que no puedes salir a la calle con tanto pervertido suelto por ahí

jajajajajaja

No te rías hablo en serio ¡en mala hora decidiste seguir con tus clases de teatro!

¿De que hablas Ranma?...yo…

Sabes bien de que hablo, ahora que eres una artista famosa todo ha cambiado, hace cuanto que no nos vemos ¿6 meses?

5 meses y medio

Da igual ha sido una eternidad para mí

¡Lo mismo ha sido para mí! Fue por eso que deje la producción que estaba filmando para irte a buscar, además, no te quejes tanto Sr. Campeón mundial de combate libre, no es que usted sea muy accesible para el resto de los mortales. ¡mira el número que tuve que montar para que te dieras cuenta que yo estaba ahí! si no hago eso nunca hubieras notado mi presencia.

Ranma suspiro derrotado sabía que ella tenia razón. Sus vidas y sus carreras los separaba cada vez más. Sin decir más, se recostó junto a ella, la abrazo con ternura y comenzó a besarla pausadamente; ella respondía tiernamente a sus caricias. Sin darse cuenta los minutos pasaron volando, ella se separa abruptamente de él dejándolo muy molesto por la interrupción.

¿Qué hora es? ¡Ranma tengo que irme!

No, no te vas a ir

Ranma hablo en serio

Yo también.

Diciendo esto la abraza de nuevo tumbándola a su lado en el sofá.

- Ranma por favor detente... yo tengo que irme ahora mismo…

- ¡No! he dicho que no te vas y esa es mi última palabra.

Se quedaron ahí, abrazados en silencio. Ciertamente Akane no desaseaba marcharse pero no podía quedarse, ella se separo de él, Ranma se quedo sentado en silencio, la frustración en su rostro era evidente. Su relación "si se podía llamar a eso relación" de cierta manera había avanzado con el transcurso de los años pero en algún momento se detuvo y ninguno de los dos sabía por donde continuar. Ella estudio artes y de ahí comenzó una carrera como actriz y Ranma se volvió un deportista de alto rendimiento. Ambos, debido a sus múltiples logros, eran tan reconocidos que les era imposible andar en la calle sin que alguien los abordara, en el mejor de los casos era para pedirles autógrafos, tomarse fotos o simplemente saludarlos y claro esta y, en el peor de ellos, se daban situaciones similares a las vividas un par de horas atrás. Por desgracia esas circunstancias los separaban cada vez más.

Akane, por su lado, hacia un repaso mental de lo ocurrido ese día. Seguramente sería despedida de la película, obviamente a la casa productora no le hará nada de gracia que por su culpa se hayan perdido millones de yenes y todo porque escucho decir a las chicas de maquillaje que Ranma estaría dando autógrafos afuera de las instalaciones del Centro Deportivo Nacional. Ella ni siquiera sabía que Ranma estaría en la misma ciudad que ella, así que al enterarse lo único que pensó es que era su única oportunidad de verlo, deseaba verlo, como una adolescente corrió para ver a su ídolo. Si, así se sentía como cuando era adolescente y esperaba la llegada del chico de sus tantos viajes de entrenamiento. Y lo que venía a complicar todo era que nadie sabía de su "relación" ufff... "relación" ni ella sabía exactamente que pasaba entre ellos dos. Nunca hablaban de eso, era más fácil para ellos demostrarse sus sentimientos que decirlos. Ella sabía que lo amaba y sentía que el le correspondía pero jamás se lo había dicho con palabras, pero aun así habían tratado de mantenerse juntos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Pero ahora existía un obstáculo más que superar. Que curioso ni siquiera sus ex prometidas habían logrado hacer lo que sus carreras han hecho con ellos...separarlos.

Ranma al notar que el silencio se volvía cada vez más incómodo se atrevió a preguntar:

¿En qué piensas Akane?

Pienso que por mucho que me duela no sé que hacer para que estemos juntos- dijo la chica con profundo dejo de preocupación en su voz-

¿En verdad no sabes que hacer?

No, en verdad no sé que hacer

¿Pero si quieres que estemos juntos? – pregunto el chico tímidamente como esperando una respuesta que lo guiara para tomar una decisión.

Si- contesto ella sin pensarlo siquiera- pero sigo sin saber que hacer. ¿alguna sugerencia?

Sabía que merecía que la despidieran de la película, pero lo más seguro era que la obligarán a cumplir con su contrato, eran muchos millones de yenes en juego, por lo tanto tendría que marcharse le gustará o no.

El chico de la trenza la miro y después de meditarlo unos segundos respondió.

Pues yo creo que hay algo que si podemos hacer

Akane lo miro extrañada...

Habla claro Saotome

Él la miro con un extraño brillo en su mirar, ella conocía muy bien ese brillo, ese tipo de mirada le indicaba que algo le emocionaba demasiado, era el mismo brillo que vio en sus ojos cuando iba a pelear por su primer campeonato, o como cuando supo que iba a participar en sus primeras olimpiadas. Aunque… había algo más, sí había un dejo de picardía, de éxtasis, era más parecido al brillo que vio en sus ojos cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez... ¡kamisama! ese brillo le emocionaba y le atemorizaba al mismo tiempo... Ranma sonrió y dijo sin darle tiempo a Akane de reaccionar:

Podrías pedir una licencia por matrimonio – comento el chico con cierto dejo de sonrisa pícara en sus labios y al mismo tiempo expectante ante la respuesta de la chica.

Akane solo suspiro, quien le iba a creer que se iba a casar y menos de la noche a la mañana, en todo caso pediría una licencia medica, podía alegar fatiga extrema, aunque era más probable que todos piensen que estaba embarazada por el desmayo de esa tarde, si…ya se imaginaba al día siguientes todos los titulares del día... ¡Akane Tendo embarazada! Jajaja eso sí justificaría una licencia médica, pero, una de matrimonio ¿para que? si ellos no…wooow…wooow… espera un momento… ¡Ranma Saotome, has dicho, lo que creo que has dicho! ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

Si... eso justamente acabo de hacer… y permíteme decir que eres algo lenta marimacho…

¡Baka! ni en estos momentos eres capaz de hablar con claridad...

¡Bien! Si lo que quieres es que lo diga con todas sus letras, entonces lo haré.

El joven luchador se arrodillo a su lado, tomo su mano y le dijo:

¡Te amo! y nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- tomo aire- Akane Tendo ¿Quieres casarte con este Baka que no ha hecho otra cosa más que amarte desde el primer día que te conoció?

La primera reacción de Akane, a diferencia de lo que muchos hubiesen imaginado, fue: reír, no llorar. ¡Si, reía de emoción, de nervios, reía por no llorar de felicidad! Se abalanzó sobre el y le grito entre risas ¡siiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Ranma si quiero casarme contigo!

El Joven sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, por una fracción de segundos dudo que la chica fuese a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, pero ahora, era el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra. Quien lo diría; si esa mañana le hubiesen dicho que vería a Akane, que le diría que la amaba y que le pediría matrimonio por voluntad propia…hubiera dicho que era la locura más grande que hubiese escuchado nunca. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, juntos, sin planearlo, después de meses de no verse y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a que eso volviera a pasar. No, no dejaría que eso pasara nuevamente, no más, esa linda chica de cabello corto no se iba más de su lado, no, nunca más.

--ooo--

Estadio nacional.

Los agentes tomaron declaración a los ahí presentes, los testimonios era muy confusos, aparentemente Ranma Saotome estaba en el estadio nacional para una conferencia de prensa y firma de autógrafos, al finalizar el evento fue abordado por un grupo de seguidores tomándose fotos y saludándolo. Pero, nadie sabía como, de donde o porque estaba en el mismo lugar la actriz Akane Tendo y porque el joven peleador había irrumpido en medio de los admiradores de esta, tomado a la joven entre sus brazos (según versiones de los testigos) e huido con ella del lugar. Otras versiones manifestaban que la chica se había desvanecido misteriosamente justo en el momento que Ranma llego a ella y él en complicidad con su entrenador la había sacado del lugar. Aparentemente todos los entrevistados olvidaron comentar que la chica prácticamente fue arrollada por la masa y que el chico solo trataba de ayudarla. Al contrario, todas las versiones de los espectadores indicaban que el joven había tomado ventaja de la situación para poder secuestrar a Akane Tendo. Los agentes estaban desconcertados no tendrían otra opción más que darle curso a la teoría del secuestro, forzado o no, eso es algo que tendrían que averiguar.

--ooo--

Al otro lado de la ciudad.

Habitación de Ranma.

La feliz pareja acababa de hacer el amor más apasionado y entregado de toda su historia amorosa, desnudos, abrazados, aún se daban tiernos besos; Ranma estaba como poseído le repetía incansablemente que la amaba y que jamás la dejaría ir de su lado, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo y seguirla con tal de estar a su lado. El sabía que profesionalmente hablando ya había cumplido con sus metas y sentía que era hora de cumplir con su parte del trato y hacerse cargo del dojo Tendo tal y como sus padres lo deseaban. – "A quien quería engañar el lo deseaba más que nadie".

--000--

Un par de agentes indagaron en todos los hospitales de la ciudad con resultados negativos, nadie de los ingresados esa tarde correspondían con las características de las chica ni del joven deportista. Otro grupo de policías acudieron al hotel donde la joven actriz se hospedaba, ella no se encontraba ahí y nadie parecía saber que había pasado con ella. El director de la película que filmaba declaro que ella dejo el set sin avisar a nadie y sin decir a donde se marchaba. El último grupo de oficiales si obtuvieron éxito al llegar al hotel donde se encontraba Ranma hospedado. En la recepción fueron informados que el peleador había llegado con una chica en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación sin detenerse y sin decir nada. Los uniformados se encaminaron, previa autorización de la gerencia del hotel, hacia la habitación que ocupaba Saotome; al llegar tocaron varias veces a la puerta y ante la nula respuesta, el gerente abrió la habitación con la llave maestra.

--000--

Akane casi sufre un infarto al ver como la policía irrumpía en la habitación y encañonaban con sus armas de fuego a Ranma. Lo que más aterrorizo a Akane fue que el chico en vez de alzar las manos tal y como lo ordenaba la policía se levanto de la cama, tomo una sabana y la cubrió con ella, estaba claro que para el chico era más importante cuidar el pudor de su prometida que su vida. El claro sonrojo del gerente era evidente, no pudo evitar mirar a esa diosa desnuda en la cama, pero, solo en cuestión de segundos sintió un frió estremecedor, la mirada que el joven le dedico le hizo temer por su vida, así que rápidamente desvió su mirada. La alfombra del piso se había convertido de repente en un objeto muy interesante.

Uno de los agentes alzo la voz ordenándole a Ranma que se separara de la chica y que alzara los brazos; Ranma aún sin entender del todo la situación decidió que era mejor obedecer. La chica algo asustada pero al mismo tiempo divertida al ver a su prometido de pie y desnudo frente a los agentes, exigió que alguien le diera una explicación a semejante intromisión. Los agentes que eran un par de gelatinas, no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos ante tal situación, le explicaron que estaban dándole curso a una denuncia por secuestro, su secuestro.

La pareja se miró primero incrédulos y después soltaron una sonora carcajada, Ranma se relajo y se sentó al lado de su amada. Los agentes en respuesta encañonaron nuevamente al joven. Akane intervino aclarándoles a los agentes que su prometido no tenía porque secuestrarla, ella estaba ahí por voluntad propia.

Pro...Prometidos... Como… ¿Desde cuándo? - Preguntaban los agentes incrédulos ante tan irrisoria situación.

Ranma contesto con cierto dejo irónico en su voz (mientras tomaba sus pantalones y se los colocaba).

¿Desde cuándo? Verán… señores agentes, estamos comprometidos literalmente desde que nacimos-

Sí- intervino Akane- aunque nos conocimos a los16 años.

Que fue cuando nuestros padres nos informaron que habían arreglado nuestro compromiso- aclaro el chico.

Un compromiso arreglado, de eso se trata - dijo un agente mirando fijamente a la chica con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

En un inicio tal vez- dijo Ranma – pero al poco tiempo las cosas cambiaron - dijo lo anterior recostándose al lado de su novia haciendo evidente su situación.

Al poco tiempo- dijo la chica mirando de manera suspicaz a Ranma- yo diría que muchísimo tiempo después-

Vamos Akane era obvio que me gustaste desde que te vi.

Pues no lo sé, es difícil imaginar que le gustas a alguien cuando te dice que eres una fea marimacho pechos plano y pésima cocinera.

Nunca te hubiera dicho que eras un marimacho si no te hubieras comportado como uno, te la pasabas golpeándome. Además ya sabemos que la cocina no es lo tuyo. Aunque debo reconocer que con lo de pechos planos exagere un poco.

Tal vez nunca hubiera sido un marimacho si tú no te hubieras portado como el baka pervertido que eres, si al menos me hubieras dicho una sola vez que te agradaba-

Claro que lo hice, te dije muchas veces que me gustaba tu sonrisa y que eras bonita aún cuando llorabas y en especial recuerdo que alguna vez te dije que ¡TE AMO!

Si claro, cuando según tu yo estaba muerta y una vez que estuve sana y salva lo negaste y desde entonces no lo volviste a decir hasta ahora.

Pues al menos yo lo he dicho alguna vez - comento el chico con cierto tono sarcástico dejando a Akane totalmente en silencio.

Claro que lo he dicho… yo... alguna vez te lo dije... ¿cierto?

Nop, nunca.

Si claro que si...cuando me secuestro aquel príncipe que…

Nop ahí dijiste que te gustaba tal y como era, mas no dijiste te amo.

Y cuando... fuiste por mí al bosque con ¡Shinozuke yo...

Nop solo le aclaraste a Shinozuke que yo era tu prometido y a mí solo me dijiste ¡vamos a casa Ranma!

¿Y cuando…?

No te esfuerces Akane nunca me lo has dicho.

Los agentes se miraban unos a otros con una tremenda gota de agua en sus frentes, el gerente se disculpo y salio de la habitación llevándose consigo a los agentes. No sin antes ofrecerle a la pareja la suite presidencial con cortesía total en todos los servicios como disculpa ante sus acciones.

Sin embargo, la pareja seguía enfrascada en su pequeña discusión. Akane Sintió como si un tremendo cubo de agua fría le cayera encima. Era verdad, Ranma le había dicho que la amaba, OK. La primera vez se retracto, pero esta misma tarde se lo había dicho de nuevo y hasta el momento, no solo no se había retractado, sino que continúo reafirmándoselo con hechos y palabras. Sin embargo, ella se había pasado la vida preocupándose tanto por no mostrarse vulnerable ante el chico, que se había olvidado de decir lo que realmente importa. No entendía como a pesar de todo Ranma había permanecido a su lado, cualquier otro se hubiera marchado ya. Lo busco con la mirada, pero el chico se levanto de la cama y se fue de su lado.

Él no podía evitarlo se sentía algo extraño, una vez más se sentía endeble ante ella, le hablo de sus sentimientos, le entrego su corazón, si bien es cierto que ella no lo había rechazado, no podía dejar de sentir que algo le faltaba y no fue hasta que tuvieron esa extraña discusión que supo lo que realmente le preocupaba. Ella no dijo te amo.

Escucho como ella le llamaba, el solo contesto que salía en un momento, se dio una ducha rápida y salio del cuarto de baño, mientras se vestía le comento a la chica que si quería bajar a cenar, ella solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente; segundos después comento: pero no cenemos aquí, vamos a otro lugar con todo este asunto de los policías seguramente no nos dejaran cenar tranquilos. El solo hizo un gesto afirmativo. Akane entro al baño a ducharse, obviamente tuvo que usar la misma ropa que traía esa tarde ya que su equipaje estaba en otro hotel de la ciudad.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Akane se sentía fatal pero debía encontrar el momento oportuno para hablarle a él de sus sentimientos, tal vez si lo sacaba a relucir en ese momento el creería que ella solo lo hacia por compromiso, pero por otro lado sino decía nada pronto el también podía pensar que ella no tenia nada que decir.

Ranma rompió el silencio comentándole a la chica que debería resolver lo de su trabajo en la película, ella dijo que después de cenar se iría a su hotel y buscaría al director para disculparse y ver en que términos quedarían. Aunque lo más probable es que ya no tuviera trabajo.

Yo voy contigo

No se si sea conveniente Ranma.

¿Porque no? En casos como este lo mejor es hablar con la verdad, le contaremos lo del incidente en la plaza y lo del supuesto secuestro - dijo lo anterior tratando de sonar lo más serio posible pero fue imposible –

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír, en un inicio trataron de hacerlo discretamente, pero les fue imposible reprimir los espasmos provocados por la risa, a los pocos minutos simplemente ya no podían parar de reír. Prácticamente no pudieron terminar de cenar, fueron concientes de que eran observados por todos así que decidieron salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba la chica no tardo en localizar al director de su película, después de hablar con el y explicarles la situación este le informo a Akane que, ante todo pronostico, ella seguía en la película y que sin falta debía completar las escenas que restaban por filmar así tuviera que trabajar tiempo extra. Lo anterior no le agrado mucho a Ranma pero entendía que los compromisos habían de cumplirse.

Akane se comprometió a terminar lo antes posible y al decir esto tomo de la mano a Ranma y lo miro como buscando su aprobación, es solo sonrío y le dijo que por ahora estaba bien, ambos tenían compromisos de trabajo que cumplir pero que una vez casados debían replantearse algunos asuntos en especial los referentes al trabajo.

Fujioka (el director) los miro incrédulo ¡casarse! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Como se van a casar si se acaban de conocer…es imposible

Akane sonrío y le aclaro que ellos llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, mucho antes de ser quienes eran ahora y que si por ella fuera se casaría con el ahí mismo, sin dudarlo, no había nada más que deseará en el mundo en ese momento.

Ranma sonreía con ternura esa era su Akane… su adorada Akane… el tampoco podía esperar a casarse con ella…

veo que estas muy segura de esto – comento Fujioka-

Akane con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios contesto:

¡Es el amor de mi vida! Lo amo, lo he amado desde que lo conocí. – dijo esto mirando al chico a los ojos y acariciando sus mejillas.

Ranma, tomo sus manos con las suyas y las beso para después besar tiernamente sus labios. Ahora no había mas dudas.

--ooo--

A la mañana siguiente una pareja caminaba tomada de la mano; él ataviado con unos jeans, una chamarra de piel deportiva y gafas oscuras, en su cabeza portaba un gorro negro donde escondía su tan conocida trenza; ella también vestía con jeans y un abrigo largo, ocultaba parte de su rostro con unas enormes gafas oscuras y una boina en su cabeza.

La pareja se detuvo en un kiosco para ver los titulares de la prensa del día. "Extraño encuentro de celebridades en el distrito deportivo de Kobe", otro mencionaba, "Akane Tendo abandono el set de filmación... ¿Desplantes de diva?" Otro Magazine citaba en su portada: "El lado oscuro de Ranma Saotome y su obsesión por una bella actriz" – Ranma no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada cuando leyó los titulares de otro periódico- "¡¡ Ranma Saotome secuestra a la bella actriz Akane Tendo!!"

Akane quien después de recuperar la calma, claro llevaba varios minutos riendo a pierna suelta con los titulares del día, se acerca a Ranma y le dice, tarde o temprano debemos contar lo que en verdad ocurre. Ambos chicos se miraron de manera cómplice y dijeron al unísono - ¡noooo! Jajaja que piensen lo que quieran, y al decir esto, dieron unos pasos con intención de seguir su camino, pero, el chico de la trenza se detuvo intempestivamente y volvió atrás hasta llegar al Kiosco una vez ahí compro una de las revistas que estuvieron ojeando; ella lo miró de manera inquisitiva y el solo atino a decir - ¿Qué? Solo tenía curiosidad por saber que pretendo hacer contigo al secuestrarte. Jajaja ambos chicos vuelven a reír y siguen su camino.

Espero que no se te venga ninguna idea absurda a tu mente pervertida.

¡Oye yo nunca haría caso de una revista como esta!

Uno nunca sabe Saotome...

Como si estuviera deseoso de hacerle cosas sucias con una marimacho como tu

Baka sabes bien que te mueres de ganas por hacerle cositas sucias a este marimacho

Creo que tanto trabajo te ha afectado, definitivamente te volviste loca

Vamos confiesa acaso no es lo que mas deseas.

No mas de lo que tú deseas aprender a cocinar- rebatió el joven- era su manera de darle la razón a su prometida, ella solo río divertida.

Deberíamos contarle a nuestras familias –dice la joven.

Sí, deberíamos- dice él.

¡Bah! Tal vez luego -dicen simultáneamente- creo que de cualquier manera se enteraran.

Se abrazan y siguen su camino, realmente era una bella mañana. La primera del resto de sus vidas como marido y mujer.

**Fin. **

Hola, Hola... hace tiempo que escribí el principio de este one shot, y de pronto se vino la inspiración para terminarlo, yo lo disfrute muchísimo escribiéndolo y espero que les guste a ustedes también. Y siii lo se, tengo algunos fic pendientes de continuar pero mientras llega la inspiración les dejo este pequeño relato.

¡¡Besos!!

Bonnie.


End file.
